


Two Heartbeats

by blackhawkinbudapest



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Baby, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluffy, Pregnancy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4424957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackhawkinbudapest/pseuds/blackhawkinbudapest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She lay beside him, her warmth radiating through his skin and her scent tickling his nose. Her breath calmed him, lulling him back to sleep -<br/>Then there it was.<br/>Faint but sure, lower down that either hers or his, the heartbeat of their child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Heartbeats

**Author's Note:**

> This kind of came to me when talking to Lex and I needed to write it. Will probably turn into short drabbles of a bigger series because I do really like Matt Murdock a lot.  
> There is smut and fluffy feels because sometimes that's all I want to write.

Matt could hear the second heartbeat long before she could.

It’d been early morning and he’d been awake again. The ghosts of his past prevented him from sleeping. She lay beside him, her warmth radiating through his skin and her scent tickling his nose. Her breath calmed him, lulling him back to sleep until - 

Then there it was.

Faint but sure, lower down that either hers or his, the heartbeat of their child.

He sat up in bed and focused on the room to be sure.

It wasn’t the old clock ticking, nor was it the tap dripping in their bathroom.

It wasn’t coming from outside either, no trees tapping on the glass or birds on the sill.

He shuffled down the bed, careful not to wake his sleeping beauty and pressed his head to her abdomen.

Matt’s breath had caught in his throat and tears stung sightless eyes.

It was there, inside her. The soft  _thwub_ _-dub,_ _thwub_ _dub_ of life.

Life he’d created.

He smoothed his hands over her soft skin, pressing gentle kisses there.

Her hands found his hair, fingers lazily tugging through them.

“What’re you doing?” She asked groggily, a breathless sigh following.

“I love you.” He murmured back to her, wondering if she knew and hadn’t told him. She knew no secrets could be kept between them. He could tell when she was lying and he could tell when she wasn’t. He knew her backward even though at first she’d been an impossible woman to read.

“I love you too.” She replied and he heard her heartbeat quicken. Her scent changed ever so slightly as she woke more. Her legs parted to accommodate where he lay.

He kissed a line from her navel and down, softly and gently. He heard her breath hitch and felt her fingers tighten in his hair.

“Matthew…” She breathed into the darkness.

“Mmm?” He hummed.

“We have work in the morning.” This wasn’t a no. This was her way of reminding him that she called the shots and he was oh so ok with that.

His mouth hovered above her mound that was clad only in a thin piece of cotton.

“I suppose you’re right.” He made to move and felt her fingers dig into his scalp. He chuckled and pressed his lips down, feeling a burst of heat from her core.

Her hips rocked against his face and a soft moan escaped her lips.

He peeled down her panties, discarding them over his shoulder. He pressed first one finger and then a second into her, feeling her wetness. He pumped in and out, coating himself in her wetness, and then he painted her folds with it.

Matt closed his eyes, listening to the two heartbeats. His own heart felt like it would burst.

He placed his mouth against her clit  and his tongue slid against the bundle of nerves. She cried out, a sound that was pure pleasure and her calf came down to rest on his shoulder. His pace was from slow to quick and back again until he could feel the thrum of need in her veins.

She called out his name again, a breathless sigh that told him she was close. He slid two fingers back into her and searched for the spot just inside that went too often ignored.

She teetered on the edge, many prayers spilling from Catholic lips, until she came. It was with a burst of warmth, her legs squeezing his head tight as she called out his name. 

The most beautiful sound in his whole world.

He stayed with her while she came down from her high, pressing hot, open-mouth kisses against her core.

Her breathing slowed and her fingers released the vice grip on his hair. He kissed back up to her navel, resting his ear against his stomach again.

_thwub_ _-dub,_ _thwub_ _dub,_ _thwub_ _-dub,_ _thwub_ _dub._

Life.

His life.

Their baby.

“What was that all about, babe?” Her voice was lethargic, happy, as sleep tried to drag her back under.

“Couldn’t sleep.” He shrugged as he kissed his way back up her body, his head light with the smell of her and the sound of it.

“Nightmares?” She asked, gathering him into her arms. He pressed his ear to her chest.

_thwub_ _-dub,_ _thwub_ _dub,_ _thwub_ _-dub,_

Her heartbeat was in time with the baby’s.

“At first.” He nodded, closing his own, sightless, eyes. “You always make it better.”

Her lips found his hair and he curled into her, head still on her breast.

“I love you, Matthew Murdock.”

“I love you, Lily Callaghan.” He murmured back, the gentle sound of two heartbeats in the body of the woman he loved sending him into the best sleep he’d had in a long time.

 


End file.
